


Ace

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff, M/M, Wholesome Angel Dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Angel decides to do something nice for this pride month thing Charlie's set up.Alastor is very confused.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 590





	Ace

"What exactly is this?" Alastor peered down at the proffered object.

Angel quirked a brow, smirking. "Its a bowtie, smiles. You wear one already"

"Yes, i am aware" the radio demon rolled his eyes as he hesitantly took the item from the spider demon, frowning mildly down at it. "Moreso i was wondering why you were giving me one. Especially one that looks so... Strange"

"Ehhh, i think it looks fine. It might not fit with your snazzy suit and all but..." Angel just shrugged. "Eh. Also, I got ya it because it's 'pride month' or whatever. No idea why Charlie is choosing now of all times to make that a Hellish tradition too, or why she thinks it will be in any way successful, but I've been roped into it. Figured taking advantage of it to be nice to ya might land me in your good books."

"Laying your intentions so clear won't endear me in the slightest now that i know that this was entirely selfish" Alastor pointed out. "And yes, i am aware of this pride month event Charlie has brought about, and what it entails. But what relevance does this hold to a... Monochrome and purple bowtie?"

"It's the ace flag"

Alastor just blinked.

Angel paused. "Um. Ace. Y'know. Asexual? Like you?"

"I'm _what?_ "

"Err" Angel looked like a fish out of water. "You said when i tried to proposition ya that you don't 'do' sex, right? And when i asked if you were celibate or if your junk is broken you told me that you just don't feel attraction like that. Right?"

Alastor slowly nodded, confused.

"An' when i asked Vaggie about it, she said you're probably asexual. And apparently it's actually normal and loads of people are it." he shrugged sheepishly "So i got ya the ace flag on a bowtie. It's kinda dumb. I just thought it was cute."

"I wasn't aware it had a label" Alastor confessed after a moment, brow furrowed. "I've never known anyone else to express similar to myself. I simply assumed it was part of my psychopathy or my general... unflattering views on most others"

"Well, i wouldn't know. I can't see inside ya head." Angel shrugged, but smiled. "Hope you like the bowtie either way. It's like the most subtle thing so far. Everyone else is decked out. Vaggie's got a dress with the colours of the lesbian flag, Charlie's got a bisexual flag bowtie and suspenders, i think Husk painted his bottle-opener rainbow, which is fuckin' hilarious-" he snorted.

Alastor couldn't help a small laugh, and as Angel continued to speak he found himself undoing his bowtie to replace it with the asexual one. No use wasting a perfectly good present, after all!

"And my entire room is just fuckin' rainbows right now, because why not?" Angel grinned. "I don't have a rainbow suit or anything, which sucks. But i might start walking about in a bigass rainbow cape. So i hope you're ready to be dazzled"

"With your general ineptitude, i fully expect you to trip over that cape and fall on your face" Alastor smirked. "And that would indeed be a dazzling sight"

"Fuck you" Angel snorted half-heartedly. "Well. I'm glad ya seem to like the bowtie. I should probably get back to Char-"

"Wait." Alastor held up a hand. Angel froze, confused. The radio demon coughed into his fist, eyes averted. 

"I have always assumed that i have just been unnatural in that way, or somehow broken. As cliché and dramatic as it sounds" his smile had a gentle edge Angel had never seen before. "Thank you for... this."

"N'awww, you're welcome. And the bowtie fits ya, by the way"

Alastor just chuckled in a soft sort of way, and Angel had to leave before the rapid beats of his heart overwhelmed him.


End file.
